


今天是个好日子

by xiaoxueyang



Category: all hae
Genre: M/M, Minor Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, all hae - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxueyang/pseuds/xiaoxueyang





	今天是个好日子

3P、道具play（重口味）  
雷者慎入

 

始源打球回来看见银赫和东海在沙发上看电视，看的是最近特别火的恐怖片。东海对这个据说无敌恐怖的电影好奇但又不敢自己看，于是就买了盘拽着银赫一起看。始源去浴室冲了个澡回来就发现沙发上两个人搂在一块儿亲的火热，而电影里一男一“鬼”也正缠绵在一起。“我说，你们记不记得这屋子里还有个我啊？”  
银赫把东海搂在怀里直嘚瑟，“知道什么叫情难自抑吗？”

东海带着迷离的眼神看着始源，已经有点充血的嘴唇上还沾着口水，就像一朵沾着露水的玫瑰花。始源挪过去抬起东海的下巴，情不自禁的吻了上去。和刚才充满激情和欲望的吻不同，始源的吻温柔缠绵。如果银赫的吻是猛地给心灵来一记重击，那始源的吻就像被温泉水包裹全身，让人欲罢不能。

箭在弦上不得不发，东海忍不住想要银赫和始源，他对这两个有魅力的男人充满了占有欲。

银赫坐在沙发上把东海拉进怀里顺便转过他的身体，东海趴跪在银赫怀里露出自己隐秘脆弱的部位，仅仅是暴露在空气中也羞涩的不行，粉嫩的小口紧张的收缩，渴望着有人能抚摸安慰可又害羞的想要躲起来。银赫看着东海紧紧抿着唇就安慰他让他放松，递给始源一个颜色后手就抚上了东海的前端。

东海口中充斥着银赫的味道，始源高抬润滑剂的瓶子，使劲挤出大量KY，冰凉的液体从尾椎骨往下顺着股沟流过菊穴滴落在地板上。微痒的触觉让东海使劲缩了缩自己的穴口，可是越是收缩就越觉得自己的洞穴里空虚。始源的手指插入他的后穴扩张，时不时搔刮着内壁，他在前后夹击中春意涌动身子渐渐放软，穴口慢慢张开到能承受顶弄的程度后，始源撤出了手指。瞬间的空虚让东海感到不安，他回头看着始源，臀部下意识的轻轻扭动。媚眼如丝，让始源热血下涌，两只大手钳住眼前的腰肢一口气就将火热的欲望挺了进去。

看着眼前的景象，银赫也闲不住，猛地含住东海轻吟的嘴巴，两人的舌头像藤蔓一样交缠在一起，甜腻的呻吟从他们热吻间倾泻出来。不知过了多久，始源撤出东海身体转身离开，这个时候东海顾不上始源，本来刚才肉棒在自己体内不停进攻敏感点被来回碾压的快要高潮了，突然从高潮点落下来让他后面痒得不行。他只能张开湿漉漉的眼睛可怜巴巴看着银赫。“赫~~给我，我想要。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“想要你，想让你进来····干我”  
看着东海清纯的小脸充斥着欲望一脸魅惑的跟自己撒娇，他觉得性器又涨大了几分。东海看银赫没有动作就不安的动了动，正好蹭到了身下的肉棒上。“啊嘶！不要乱动，乖，东海自己坐上来好不好？”  
东海抬了抬身子，用手抓住银赫的肉棒对准了自己的穴口。被肏开的穴口轻松的吞进了肉棒的顶端，可随着坚挺进入带来的摩擦感，东海也敏感的一次一次收缩着穴口，酥麻的感觉冲上东海的头顶，“···唔···不，不行了，赫····哈哈··我···”

银赫也难受的很，即使是仅仅待在里面也能感觉到销魂的小口吸着自己，让他有射精的感觉。他扶住东海的肩膀使劲往下一压，东海猛地坐在了欲望上，肉棒深深插进体内顶到脆弱敏感的肠壁上。不等东海反应银赫就肏干起来，九浅一深弄的东海深陷情欲只能无助呻吟，“啊哈！······嗯···啊！”刚被操弄几下，东海就吐出白浊溅在银赫的小腹上。

银赫见东海释放了出来就退出了东海体内，始源坐在旁边给气喘吁吁的东海递了杯水。刚高潮过的东海还没从余韵中缓过来，拿水杯的手都有些微微发抖。银赫摸了摸东海的头发，“海海，舒服吗？”见东海不理他他接着说“我们俩一次都没射呢。”说完银赫就把东海拉起来站在墙边，从后面抬起他一条腿就顶了进去。“····嗯哼····我还要····喝水····啊···”被顶弄的前后晃动的东海只能被始源用嘴喂水喝，前后两个人折腾的一杯水连三分之一都没喝成，这下东海生气了，揽过始源的肩膀就咬了一口。

始源知道东海被折腾恼了，就默默忍着，只是瞪了一眼后面的银赫，仿佛在说：你可真会选位置，既能享受还不用挨咬。这时银赫进入最后冲刺，一下一下狠狠顶在东海的前列腺上。“···啊···轻点····啊··嗯~~~”两人几乎同时射了出来。始源把东海压在沙发上，就着银赫的精液就插了进去。刚射完精的东海后面变得更敏感紧缩，插入的摩擦感瞬间放大了十倍，东海觉得自己的肠壁被摩擦的又热又疼，这感觉刺激的他排斥着始源的进入，可始源的肉棒在又热又紧的甬道里接受肠壁的按摩，爽的他头皮发麻。“oh,fuck!”始源感叹着开始顶弄，搞得东海又麻又爽。长时间的顶弄让东海有些双眼失焦，隐约感觉银赫在自己嘴里放了一颗水果糖，苹果的味道让东海清醒了不少，“始源·····我不行了····你快点~~”中间又射过一次的东海催促着身上的始源。“一会儿就好了，乖”始源加速的顶弄，感觉到快要到的时候抽出来射在了东海的脸上。

始源帮摊在沙发上的东海简单的清理了一番，趁着这个时候银赫进卧室拿了一样小玩意儿。银赫蹲在地上，手抓起东海软下来的欲望。东海睁开眼睛看见银赫手里拿着一个马眼棒。他使劲把头埋进始源的颈间，只露出一只眼睛瞄着银赫。“赫，你要干嘛？”银赫给马眼棒认认真真的消着毒，“你射太多次对身体不好，所以给你带个小东西。你要乖，配合一下不然容易受伤，始源，你扶着别让他乱动。”

始源用把小朋友撒尿的姿势让东海靠在怀里，悬空的臀瓣中间露出隐秘的穴口，湿润的穴口被摩擦的呈血红色，中间的小洞还一张一合的向外吐出白浊。银赫抚摸着东海的大腿让他放松，“一会儿不要乱动也不用紧张，我们以前试过的，你不是也觉得很舒服吗？”银赫笑笑，然后将东海的肉棒含进嘴里。舌头蹭过铃口，舔过柱身后含住了两颗睾丸，银赫用力一吸就听到东海难耐的轻喘，“赫，好舒服。”此时的东海眯着眼睛享受着银赫的服务，性器一点一点硬挺起来。

涂抹了大量润滑剂后，银赫扶着肉棒把小道具的顶端伸向铃口，已经润滑过的马眼很轻松的就被插入了。东海敏感的尿道感受着棒针一点一点的深入，内壁的摩擦感让东海爽的缩起脚趾。

“···啊···好涨”  
始源亲吻了一下东海的耳垂，“马上就好了。”  
因为怕弄疼东海，所以银赫一直都慢慢的往里插入，感觉到有一点点阻力后又往里插进一点，东海娇喘一声，银赫知道已经到前列腺了，于是稍稍用力，棒针深深插进去刺激着东海的前列腺。

“···啊···”东海有种要射精前高潮的感觉，但这种感觉比射精是要持久。“好爽···嗯~~赫”东海叫着银赫。银赫知道他的意思，于是他打开震动功能手中来回抽插弄得东海一阵酥麻。  
“····哈啊~我··我要射了···嗯啊····快··嗯~~”东海回手搂住始源，嘴里不住地呻吟，眼里漾起了水雾。银赫慢慢把棒针抽出来，然后把肉棒含进嘴里吞吐，没几下东海就缴械投降了。趁着东海喘着粗气，银赫再次将棒针插回去。刚刚高潮完，有点不太好插。  
“嘶~~慢点慢点”东海皱了皱眉，射完精的自己有些敏感，连后穴都一阵阵的收缩。

金希澈进门的时候，东海趴在始源身上口交，后面银赫不断在东海身体里挺动。这哥终于在现实生活中领教了一把什么叫玉体横陈。“阿西吧，你们这仨小兔崽子，非得在这儿吗，赶紧滚房间里去，别碍着我眼！大云跟我说他一会儿就回来。我们要吃厉旭做饭，你们俩带着东海进屋，注意别让他发烧。”金希澈看着糜乱的场景心里多少有些乱，话说自己最近工作忙的连东海的手都碰不太到，更别说上床了。

银赫是背对着门口的，听见澈哥的声音吓了一跳，赶紧从东海身体里撤出来，“哥不是有节目录制吗，怎么回来了？”  
金希澈压住心里的躁动答道：“我录完了当然就回来了。”

东海正爽着，银赫就从自己身体出去让他很不爽，他搂着银赫脖子把他压在身下，自己抓住银赫的肉棒就坐下去，“···哈啊···我想要，别撤出去。”

······

其他三个人都被这个小妖精勾的下面有些难受，不过最难受的还是金希澈。亲哥现在想骂人，俗话说得好啊，一个巴掌拍不响，李东海你就是最不让我省心的那一个。“呀，李东海！”

东海回头瞅了瞅澈哥，充满水汽的大眼睛迷蒙的睁着，这一瞥里无意识的带着万种风情，看的金希澈口干舌燥。“澈哥，我们也好久没做了，我也想要你。”

“李东海，这是你自找的，别后悔。”金希澈走上前捡起地上的润滑剂抹在手上。

“啊！哥，不要！会坏掉的······”

金希澈在银赫挺动的同时往后穴里插了一根手指，东海能明显感受到手指将自己的穴口撑开，他甚至觉得自己敏感的黏膜清晰的感受到了手指的形状。银赫的家伙已经很大了，澈哥的也不小，自己怎么能同时承受的了两个呢？“我不行，我做不到，呜呜~~”东海哽咽出声。

“我们东海最棒了，放松点能行的，你看，哥的两根手指已经放在里面了，相信哥”  
听了澈哥的话，东海果然放松了不少。随着银赫的顶弄和澈哥的扩张，东海穴口的褶皱渐渐被撑开，里面的肠肉被翻出来流下许多肠液。

金希澈撤出自己的三根手指将肉棒抵在穴口，银赫也停止了动作。在金希澈进入的时候东海觉得自己后面快要被撑爆了，撕裂般的疼痛让他无法呼吸，“啊！哥，呜呜呜~~”东海哭了出来，他觉得澈哥欺负他，他委屈极了。“哥是大坏蛋，弄得我好疼，我不要做了，你出来你出来···”

金希澈被紧致的感觉搞得很爽，忍不住想要进的更深，可刚进了个龟头，东海就哭着喊疼了，这让他又想心疼的撤出来。他下面停着不动，上身紧贴着东海，伸出舌头舔弄着东海敏感的耳朵，东海的耳朵顿时变成了粉红色。“东海，你好久没和哥做过了，哥好想你，你看现在银赫也在，你不想很舒服吗？都跟你说了要相信哥，哥不会让你受伤的对吧，只要一下下就会很爽了，嗯？”

澈哥的低语像羽毛轻抚在了自己的心上，让他渴望着澈哥的亲近。“哥，你慢慢的好不好？”  
希澈轻轻一笑，鼻息洒在东海的脸颊让他的脸又热了几分。两个凶猛的性器现在都在自己的体内让东海身心都胀得满满的，尤其是澈哥完全进入时他的穴口开到前所未有的程度，炙热的肉忙碾压的肿胀充血的直肠。

两人开始在东海体内默契的挺动，一个进一个出，次次都顶在东海的敏感点上，特别是前列腺，每次强烈的挤压擦蹭过前列腺时，东海都感觉到有一股电流从臀缝经过脊梁一直传到大脑。“···啊哈····感觉···太强··强烈了~~唔···嗯嗯···啊····不行了”

和之前不同，被肏弄了很久之后，东海的小穴又软又湿，完全包裹住两人的性器。银赫被肉穴吸允的呼吸频率加快，“海海，你的小嘴真会吸，这么想要的话就都给你”银赫猛地加快速度，全力顶在前列腺上。  
“啊！不行····哈啊···慢点···”随着东海的呻吟，热液洒在了东海体内。  
银赫刚撤出体内，后面的金希澈就开始进攻，无数快感向东海袭来，他开始配合希澈的抽插收缩起来，一种奇怪的感觉涌现出来，他的直肠开始不受控制的快速收缩，肠液也大量的分泌出来，随着金希澈的动作发出淫靡的水声。“要····要高潮了···啊···太刺激了···嗯哈~~~好爽好爽，啊····啊！”

东海后面到了高潮，后穴紧密的收缩让金希澈也闷哼一声，纯白的液体随着淫液溢出穴口。东海后面到了高潮，跟着前面也做出射精的动作，可他什么也射不出来，高潮的感觉不停上涌，“我···我想射，李···李赫宰·····你帮我~~”银赫赶紧起来接住要扑倒在地上的东海，随着棒针的抽离，一股又一股精液也喷射了出来。

金希澈看着累的要睡着的东海就叫始源抱着他进屋，留银赫跟自己收拾客厅。现在沙发、地板，甚至在墙上都有白色液体，这要是被别人看到了可不得了。

这边始源抱东海进了银赫的房间，他想着帮东海清理身体洗个澡，可是东海和他赌气不让他碰，说自己累得要死要先睡一觉。拗不过东海的始源只好帮他盖了被子让他好好休息。正收拾客厅的金希澈看始源这么快就出来了就问了原因，“胡闹！不清理干净会拉肚子的，而且······而且今天还玩了双龙容易发烧。我说你们今天到底都干什么了，让他完事之后就跟你们闹别扭？”

两个人都愣愣的不说话，金希澈这就要发火。银赫赶紧开口，“本来就是想用棒针堵住他的马眼让他少射几次的，但是装道具的箱子里还有好多东西，我们就挑了一些试了试······”银赫最后说话声音越来越小。这个时候大云回来了，一进门闻了闻屋里的味道他就知道刚刚一定经历了一场大战。“你们这是······”看着三个只穿了下半身的半裸男人，大云有点不知所措。

银赫连忙去迎大云，“哥，你回来啦，累了吗？厉旭什么时候回来做饭啊？”金希澈可不打算让始源银赫钻空子，他没等大云说话就开口：“别转移话题，你们今天到底干了什么，说清楚！”  
银赫看躲不过去就老老实实交代了，“除了那个马眼棒还给他灌了肠，用了跳蛋、乳夹和假阳具。”  
“还有吗？”  
“没有了没有了，就这些”  
“行啊你们，长本事了啊！”  
大云连忙打圆场，“哥你先别生气，这到底怎么回事啊？”  
金希澈坐到沙发上喘着粗气， 把来龙去脉跟大云说了一遍，听得大云一阵心惊。“东海他一个人，咱们现在这个年纪又血气方刚，你们要有节制啊，你说你们怎么能由着东海胡来呢，这下好了吧，他生气了看你们怎么哄。”  
“云哥，现在东海和我们闹别扭正睡觉呢，可他现在身上和后面都还没清理，这样容易生病，要不······你去？”  
······“澈哥为什么不去？”  
“我···这不最后又掺了一脚吗，玩了个双龙，谁知道之前他们还干了那么多事情啊”金希澈懊恼的抓了抓头发，可他现在也不敢去惹东海，生气的小火龙可不好对付啊，关键是自己理亏啊。  
“行了，你们仨先收拾收拾房间和自己吧，我去找东海。”

推开房门，里面一片漆黑。“东海，东海？醒着吗，我把灯开开好吗？”东海没有回应，大云就伸手打开了房间的灯，此时东海裹着被子正睡觉，只露着半张脸在外面。大云坐到东海旁边拍了拍他，“东海，醒醒。直接这么睡该生病了，哥帮你去洗一洗好不好？”

东海迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛看是大云哥，就好像在外面被欺负的孩子见到家长一样委屈的不行。“哥，他们仨欺负我。”大云摸着东海的头轻声的安慰，“我都知道啦，所以我把他们都赶出去了，不过东海，你自己也不要太过放纵知道吗？”

东海知道自己也有错，就红着脸点头答应了。大云顺势抱着东海去浴室清理身体，因为浴室没有浴缸，东海只能扶墙站着，可东海两腿发抖根本就站不稳。大云只好一手揽着腰一手用手指将东海身体里的液体都引出来。

随着大云的抠挖，手指难免会蹭到东海的肠壁，被过度使用的后穴温度有些高，紧热的后穴紧紧夹着手指，东海的呼吸变得急促，最后忍不住呻吟出声。大云知道东海有些敏感，只好劝说东海：“你忍一忍，里面东西很深而且太多了。”  
“哥，你帮帮我嘛”  
看东海前面微微挺起，大云有些无奈，他一只手顺着腰抚上东海的性器，一只手在东海的后穴搅弄。一段时间之后，本应该射精的东海因为之前纵欲过度，现在前端有些疼。“嗯····嗯啊！”一注黄色的液体从东海的前端喷出，后面随着东海的收缩也有些白浊排了出来。东海羞愧的低着头，大云则拍了拍他的腰告诉他没关系的但以后一定要注意节制。

清洗一番后，大云给东海抹了药，并答应他今晚陪他一起睡。而那三个把东海吃干抹净的人也让特哥狠狠地训了一顿，今天又是全身而退李东海胜利的一天。

后续就大云哥的福利了，我大云哥可怜巴巴的。


End file.
